Fatal Flaw
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Trusting Peter was a mistake. A big mistake. A fatal flaw.


_**This is dedicated to Mycroft-mione for my year-long gift-giving on my profile (Pairing: James/Lily, Prompt: Floo Powder)**_

 _ **Also written for the Greek Mythology Competition (Achilles - write about a fatal flaw)**_

* * *

 **Fatal Flaw**

James tumbled into his Godric's Hollow home, covered in soot.

"Attractive." Lily found it hard to smother a laugh as she wiped Harry's face from his dinner.

"Lily," James said, and his voice was hoarse; panicked.

Frowning, Lily picked Harry out of his highchair, who had his arms out-stretched for James to take. James ignored him, grabbing Lily by the arm more roughly than he intended.

"Lily," he said again.

"What is it?" Lily asked, sensing something had him worked up.

"Lily, we must hide! He's coming for us. We're in danger. Harry's in danger. We need to hide!" He pulled her towards him, crushing Harry in the process. The boy screamed. "Sorry," James said.

"James! Stop. Slow down. What on earth are you talking about?" Lily set Harry on the floor around his toys – one being that damn toy broom Sirius had given him. "Who's coming for us?"

James' eyes were wide as he scrambled around the living room, picking up things as he passed – photographs, toys of Harry's.

"James, sit down," Lily begged, indicating the couch.

"No time, Lily. We must leave. Now. If we don't, we'll be dead by morning. All three of us."

Lily's eyes widened at his words. "James, please tell me what's going on!" She looked down at Harry who had his arms wrapped tightly around a teddy bear, laughing.

"Voldemort," James said. "He's after _us._ Some lunatic seer made a prophecy and he believes it, so now he's out to kill us."

"A prophecy!" Lily cried. "About us?"

"Well, he thinks it's about us. Something about a child being born at the end of the seventh month will be the end of him. Dumbledore wasn't exactly clear, but even he seems worried. He wants us to go into hiding so Voldemort can't find us."

"But where?" Lily asked, once again looking at Harry. A tear rolled down her cheek. "James… this is our home."

For the first time since returning from the Order meeting, James stopped. His breath heavy, he paused to take in his wife and son. Lily, who had been happy just a moment ago, now had a face filled with panic. Harry had stopped playing with his bear and was looking up, probably sensing his parents discomfort. A moment later, he burst into tears.

"Oh, Harry," Lily said, picking him up. "It's alright." She bounced him in his arms, trying to soothe him.

"Dumbledore wants us to hide at the Order headquarters. Sirius and I think it's too obvious. It's the first place he'll come looking. If we leave the country –"

"The country! James, this is Voldemort we're talking about. If he wants us dead, he'll find us!"

"I know."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know." James collapsed onto the old couch, fingering one of the many holes in it. He had offered many times to repair it, but Lily had forbidden it. It added character, she said.

"We need to think this through."

"I know."

There was suddenly another rattle from the fireplace, and a moment later Sirius fell into the living room, splattering Floo powder everywhere.

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"I'll clean it up!" he said. His expression darkened. "You've told her?"

James nodded grimly.

"Moving is not the answer," Lily said.

Sirius nodded. "I agree. That's why I had a long conversation with Dumbledore after you left. We've found something that might work – it _should_ work."

"What is it?" James and Lily asked together.

"Fidelius Charm."

A long silence filled the room as Lily and James contemplated what Sirius was saying. Harry bounced in Lily's arms, reaching out for Sirius, expecting the silly faces he usually pulled.

"It could work," James said, looking at his wife.

"It could," Lily agreed.

"Unless I go to him personally and tell him where you are, he'll never find you."

"You?" Lily asked.

Sirius grinned. "Of course! I'll be your Secret Keeper." Lily and James looked at him sceptically. "I'm your best friend! It'd be an honour!"

"It's dangerous," Lily warned.

"As dangerous as him finding you and killing your son?"

This won James and Lily over. Sharing a defeated look, they nodded.

"Dumbledore is organising it for tomorrow."

…

"Hey!"

"Again, Sirius, knock. Or at least send warning." Lily glared at her friend as he brushed himself clear of soot.

"Yeah, you have no idea what we could be doing!" James said.

Sirius smirked. "As if Lily would let you." He turned his attention to Harry, who was grinning at him from his highchair. "Hey, dude," he said, ruffling the child's hair.

"That's a new one," James commented.

"Picked it up off a Muggle."

"What brings you here at dinner time?" Lily asked.

Sirius' face immediately turned grim. "I think you need to sit down for this."

Without saying anything, James and Lily moved to the old couch, sitting side-by-side. Sirius sat on the armrest, looking at them both.

"I've been thinking… I'm probably not the safest person to be your Secret Keeper."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, her back straightening.

"Well, I'm your best friend, aren't I? Harry's godfather? He's going to come straight to me. He's going to know."

"But we trust you," Lily said.

"Yeah, and I'd rather die than betray you," Sirius assured her. "I'm not exaggerating. But the bloke – Voldemort – he's apt in Legilimens, and what if he breaks me? What he gets it out of me? I'm a rubbish Occlumens, so it'd be a matter of moments."

"Who do you suggest?" James asked. "Remus?"

At this, Sirius hesitated – something that James and Lily didn't miss.

"Sirius?" James asked.

"How about Peter?"

"Peter? As in Pettigrew? Mate, I like him as much as you, but he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

"Meaning he's the perfect cover. Voldemort won't suspect him. He wouldn't think us that stupid. He'll probably ask your Muggle next-door neighbour before he asks Peter."

James and Lily were silent for some time. The only noise was Harry bouncing up and down in his highchair, giggling at something on the ceiling.

Eventually, James spoke. "He has a point."

Lily looked at him. "But Peter?"

"It'll be safer with him," Sirius said. "Who's he going to tell? His rat friends?"

"I don't like this," Lily said. "We're happy with you."

"Yeah, and I trust myself completely to not breathe a word. What I don't trust is my Occlumency ability."

"How do we change it?" James asked.

"James, let's think about this for a moment," Lily hissed.

Sirius ignored her. "Dumbledore can once again do it. Headquarters tomorrow?"

Lily shook her head. "We must protect our son."

"We are," James assured her, patting her knee.

When Lily didn't respond, Sirius assumed the matter settled. "Tomorrow at three. I'll bring Peter."

…

"That bastard!" Sirius roared through tears. "That bastard. That lying, cheating, treacherous bastard!"

He stared at James' lifeless form; eyes wide with terror. He didn't know where Lily was yet, nor Harry, but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

 _Poor Harry. Taken so young._

"That bastard!"

Knowing he needed to, he moved for the stairs, taking one step at a time. His heart was beating relentlessly as he knew what he was going to find.

And then… it stopped.

 _It can't be._

He followed the sound of crying all the way into Harry's room. He stopped to take in the woman beside the cot, her eyes as wide as her husband's, and also no visible mark left. He then turned to the child in the cot, scarcely believing it.

"Harry," he said softly. "Harry." He picked the boy up, comforting him. He turned him away from his dead mother. "You're alright, Harry. You're safe now."

Harry sniffled, his cries turning to sobs. Sirius held him close.

"Someone'll be here for you, Harry," he said, returning him to his cot after a moment. "I… will most likely be in Azkaban soon for doing something I should have done a long time ago." He kissed the baby's head. "You'll be alright, Harry. And don't ever forget… your mum and dad loved you so much, and so do I." He kissed his head again. "Farewell, Harry."

* * *

 _ **I have one month left on my profile (December) for my gift-giving. If you want me to write you something in December, please send me a PM with AT LEAST three pairings/characters and AT LEAST three prompts (more is perfectly fine). Even if we've never spoke before, I love writing presents for people, so don't feel awkward.  
**_

 _ **Also, Myc, I hope you enjoyed this!**_


End file.
